Matchmaker
by Rosie hater
Summary: Jakotsu is sick of watching his best friend get trampled over by controlling males. So he decides to take matter into his own hands... who knew his brother would be the perfect subject for his target.
1. Interest Problems

_**Matchmaker**_

_Kag X Bankotsu_

_**Ch.1**__ – Interest problems_

"Jakotsu help!" Kagome runs over to her best friend. "Hide me!" She dives behind the feminine-looking boy with short dark purple hair in a pair of black pants and white blouse.

"Kagome!" A boy with short brown hair in a black uniform runs by. "Kagome where are you?"

"Thanks Jakotsu."

"No problem. But mind telling me why you're running from Hojo again? Kagome, did the new boy leave you?" He hugs her gently.

"No, I did the leaving this time. I really thought this one cared but I found him cheating on me with my cousin." She cries. 'I tried to break it off without anyone getting hurt and he yelled at me in front of her school with everyone watching! And the restaurant Hojo works at is right across the street! The one guy who wants me and I can't stand him! I don't want to be just some trophy! I don't want to be treated like a kid! I just want someone who cared damn it!"

"Shh…its alright Kags. That baka isn't worth your tears. And I don't mean to push you, but this is the perfect setting for you to meet someone very special."

"…Did you finally find someone Jakotsu?"

"I did find someone… Kagome… meet my brother." Kagome looks up at a tall boy with long dark hair tied back in a braid wearing a black button-down shirt and a pair of jeans.

"…" Kagome just stares up at the man, speechless.

"Kagome, meet Bankotsu." Jakotsu smirks. "Now Bankotsu, as the loving, caring brother that you are its your job to cheer up my best friend! Kagome loves music, why don't you take her to her favorite club tonight?"

"I can't go out tonight Jakotsu, you know I have work." Kagome sighs.

"What if you bring Bankotsu to work with you?"

"No."

"You know that baka is going to be there Bankotsu can protect you!"

"I'll be fine, see you tomorrow." Kagome waves as she runs off.

"Jakotsu…" Bankotsu speaks up once she's out of hearing range. "…Where does she work?"


	2. Work Ties

_**Ch.2 –**__ Work Ties_

Jakotsu couldn't believe his luck when his brother spoke up with an interest in Kagome. "I knew you'd like her! Just remember everything I've told you and you'll have her in your arms!"

"Don't break out the decorations yet Jakotsu. I might know almost everything about her, but she doesn't know me."

"But in your letter you said she was perfect!"

"She definitely is. But I'm not gonna rush into it. We can be friends first if she's more comfortable that way."

"She works at The House of Moon. Her shift starts in an hour and its across town so we better go get you dressed!" Jakotsu claps his hands excitedly as he drags his brother down the road.

**MOVEMENT – LINE –**

Bankotsu was finally able to relax as he made his way to the club, having pried Jakotsu away from him. It wasn't that he didn't like his brother, they got along incredibly well. But sometimes his bro was just overwhelming. Apparently he was to mostly match Kagome, with black pants and a red button-down shirt with a black tank underneath. His hair had been washed and re-braided, which he nearly had to beat Jakotsu about as the other male tried to braid in a ribbon. Much to his disappointment as soon as he entered the blub he was surrounded by loud females. It seemed like forever before he was able to make his way to the bar. "What can I get you sir?" Kagome greeted as she cleaned a glass.

"Jakotsu didn't say you were a bartender."

"… Oh hey… you must be Bankotsu right? Sorry I didn't really introduce myself before, I was in a rush."

"Yes… you seemed quite distracted –"

"I would looove to have sex on the beach." A male with long wavy black hair in black leather attire cuts in as he sits one seat over.

"Would you like that in a frosted glass or not Sir?" Kagome moves to get the cocktail mixings.

"If that's too inconvenient, I prefer the one at my place."

"Sir?"

"What about this table then? Although I'd prefer a more private setting…"

"Sir either order a drink or please leave. I am not here to be harassed nor do I appreciate such a rude gesture from a total stranger."

"My apologie, being smarter then most women here, You I would be more delicate with. I would spend a much longer time getting to know you… I'd like to offer you a better job, as an escort."

"Get out of my club Naraku." Sesshomaru growls from behind the man. "You are _not_ welcome here."

"Your brother –"

"_Half._"

"Let me in. He would like Kikyo to work here so I offered to take Kagome off your hands."

"I own this club. I make the rules. I hold her contract. Now get _out._"


End file.
